


BROdy has created the chat Septic Household

by HazelHawks



Series: The Youtuberverse [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Chaos, Egos as Family, Mark Fischbach Egos, Sean McLoughlin Egos, Sean acting as a slightly parental figure to the egos, a dysfunctional family but a family nonetheless, including the Heist ones, stabby anti, they're all cute, tsundere anti
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-01-20 21:44:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21288653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazelHawks/pseuds/HazelHawks
Summary: Chase creates a Septic Ego group chat.  What could go wrong?
Series: The Youtuberverse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574068
Comments: 15
Kudos: 111





	1. Chapter 1

_ <Chase has created the chat Septic Household> _

_ <Chase has added Marvin, Henrik, Jackie, Jameson, and Anti to the chat> _

_ <Chase has changed his name to BROdy> _

_ <BROdy has changed Marvin to doctorstrange> _

_ <BROdy has changed Henrik to NEIN> _

_ <BROdy has changed Jackie to myhero> _

_ <BROdy has changed Jameson to bbyboy> _

_ <BROdy has changed Anti to glitchyturtle> _

BROdy: wait i forgot dad

_ <BROdy has added Jack to the chat> _

BROdy: sick

<NEIN has entered the chat>

NEIN: Chase what is this?

<doctorstrange has entered the chat>

BROdy: group chat bro! i figured it would help everyone stay connected and stuff since we’re in different places a lot of the time

doctorstrange: that’s a pretty good idea actually

<myhero has entered the chat>

doctorstrange: Chase why did Jackie just start crying 

doctorstrange: nevermind

doctorstrange: brace yourself

BROdy: for what

BROdy: HELP HES HUGGING ME REALLY TIGHIT

BROdy: I CANT BREAH

doctorstrange: And you had time to type that? 

doctorstrange: hold on, I’m coming

doctorstrange: broken ribs averted successfully

myhero: chasre thark you so mmuch aksgslkdgha

NEIN: What’s going on?

doctorstrange: Jackie’s username

NEIN: I see. Also, I insist you change mine, I didn’t get this medical license for nothing.

<BROdy has changed NEIN to Dr. NEIN>

Dr. NEIN: Thank you.

doctorstrange: Jackie will be here soon, he’s still crying and hugging Chase

Dr. NEIN: Oh boy.

myhero: I LOVE YOU BRO

BROdy: love you too

myhero: wait why did you add JJ he doesn’t know how to use a phone

BROdy: i didn’t want to exclude anyone

doctorstrange: you excluded Robbie

BROdy: nobody asked you

doctorstrange: Robbie definitely doesn’t know how to use a phone

myhero: he could probably figure it out 

Dr. NEIN: That is debatable.

myhero: how about you spread your negativity elsewhere?

Dr. NEIN: Fine, I have more important things to do.

<Dr. NEIN has left the chat>

myhero: well that was easy

<glitchyturtle has entered the chat>

myhero: oh no

doctorstrange: oh no

glitchyturtle: C̸̠̲̘̞̫̈́͝Ḣ̸̡̢̝͓͓́̅͗A̸̘̯̱̺̟̎̈́̔͝Ș̵̓̏̀E̸͈̖̠͕̦̿͘

BROdy: y-yes?

glitchyturtle: C̶̮̀͗̃̈H̶̩̓̍A̸̹̲̠̺̕Ň̴̢̛̺͖̗̈́͠G̸̭̪͍̬̀E̵̬̠̊ ̵̞̝̣͇̫͐̃͒͌̌M̵̞̋̌̉͐̚Y̷̞͓̟̆̊ ̶̫̤̩̫̿̚N̷̢̜̬͓͑͗̽̾͆A̶͚̟͈̥͊̉M̷͓̍E̵͖̅̽͒

BROdy: i’d rather not

glitchyturtle: Y̴͈̻̟̮͖̻͈̗̜̭̥͑Ó̸̺̪͙͋̃̋̕̚͜͠Ũ̷͙̠̔͝ ̴̡̧͕͖̙̖͈͓͍́̓͑͆M̷̧̧͎̳̭͚̤̠̭̬̎͜Ä̷̺́͒͋̽̈͊͌̇̈̃Y̵̧͉̱̦̙͖͚̳̟͎̟̑̍̆̄͜ ̶̛̛̰̤̏̓͊̇͠F̴͖̠͓̲̝̩̘̥̋͒̃̑̍̆̽̑͗͊͜I̷̡̜̯̖̤̘̖̞̥͓̞̊̂̈̌̈́͌̆N̷͙͙̖̩̪̦͉̮̔̄͑̈́̿͊Ḑ̴̮͚͉̦̩͕̳̭̩̲͐͌͛̏̓̈́̕ ̶̙̈͊̐̌͂͠Y̶͉̟͖̦̭̙̖̠̮̠̿̂̒͛̎͜͠ͅÖ̴͈̟̜̠̯̫́̿̓̃͂͐͝Ư̸̖̪̜͍̟̩̳̌̂͑͊͘̚ ̸͙͎̮͖͈̝̤̖͖͓͎̎̐̈́̇͋̌̊̀̔D̵̡̧̨̼̞͇͓͚̭̜̼̿̈́̐͐͂͛͐͌Ơ̵̧̨̧͙͚͖̙̜̲͒̆̾̽̕͘̕̚̕͝ͅN̸̡͈̰̋̒͗͜'̷̧̧̼͖̣̻͊̓̄̕͜T̷̬̤̣̻̯̋ ̵̪̮̠͖̜̉̄͋̂̋̒̒̈́̊ͅͅḦ̷͈̬̘̫̯̙̝̦͕̙̱́̿̒́̎͐̇̔̚͘A̵͙͉͕̪͐̍̓͆̌ͅV̴̱̫͇͋͋͘͘Ē̸̱͎̻̾̈́͊̈̑̓͌̾̚͜ ̷̢̰͍̼͔̺́͆̊M̸̯͇̦̎͌̓U̸̧͖̖͖̣̟̰̪͕̥̘̝͂̊̈́̒̔̋͛̐̇͝͠C̴̯̠̘̔̈̆͛̇͝H̴͙͚͇̜̔̽̀͛̃ ̶̡̞̻̪̞͙̣͓̳̦̠͖̇̉̕Ơ̶̠͗̊͗̿̅͆̑͠F̴͕̲̱̠̦́́̆̒͠ ̵̮̖̫̬͍̈́ͅA̶̼͂̔̑̑ ̷͕̖͍̫̲̱̟̰̦̪͛̂ͅͅC̷̢̢̲̫͔̜̳̭̈́̿͌̆̃͂̍̃̽ͅH̶̛̛̙͕͇̭̻͕̰̞̘̥͐͆̏͂̆́͑͊͜͜Ỏ̶̺̲̺̟̂̍͛̂́̂Į̸̨̦̲͍̤͈̓͂̑͂̎͋͑̊͘͠C̶̨̮̱̞̲̥̺̠̗̿È̷̳͖̣͔̫͇͙̼̩̝̲̈́͆̿ͅ

myhero: to be fair you did say you were a turtle

glitchyturtle: N̶̯̹̲͍̲̺͓̹̪̎̆̉͗O̵̱̖͝ ̷̢̍̏͑̿͌͝͝I̶̝̩͖̮̳̰̓̐͒͘̕ͅ Ḋ̵̡̧̨̢̼̰̤̙̰͕̖̹̲̤͋́͆͝İ̴̥̼̫̬̱͇̺̦̠̰̳́͌͌̈́͂̓͋̔͌̒̕̚D̷͔͈̮̼͉̰̫̳̻̻̼̩̞͉́̈́N̵̡̧̖̥͕̼̠̎̎͗̓͗͆̓͂̃́̅͘͘'̵̢͚̼̰̻͔̭̳̆͌̐T̵̢̛̗̗̥̹̱͙̏͆͐̅́͗̊͂ͅ

doctorstrange: yeah you did, it’s on video

glitchyturtle: Ị̷̢͙̙̘̦̖͚̼̺̗̤̠̮̩̀͒͊̓̓͠ ̸̢̨̩̯͈̲̻̝̗̥̼̲̥̲̝̈̆̃̈́͂̕Š̴̱̻͌̇͂̏̆̾͝Å̶̡̪̦̖͚̟͈͕̘̘͚̲̮̥̜̋̆̚͝͠I̵̢̡̡̛͚͚̮̙̭̟͍͈̅̕͠D̷͇͈̦͙̳̠͙͙̘̩̈́̏̀̇̍̋̾̇̀̇̅͠͝ ̷̝̩̽̍̃̆͐̈̿̾̿I̸̢̙͍̜̺̎̋̍̿̓͠ ̶̨̧̛̯͈̲̥͍̮̤͕̥̺̹̫̽̍̄̌̚͝A̶͓̦̫̗̣̮͙͎̠̩̭̤͌͜ͅM̸͕̣̘͇̙͔̝̅͐̈̅̓ͅ ̵̢̛͉̬̼̯̥̹̄̀͂Ȅ̴͇͈T̶̬̟̳̈́̔͑̒͋̆̐̚͜È̶͕̙̤̮͇̞̰̰̋͐̅͒̾̕R̵̛̝͂̃̿̇̐̓N̸͈͍̪̻̪̈́̂̏̅́̈́̉͋͗͋́̊̈́̚A̷̢̢̫̱͕̭̾̾̈́̋̃̐̐L̵̼͉͉͍̫̬̺̲͙̋̋̈̂̇̀̉̆͋̐͘͜͝͠

myhero: you sure?

glitchyturtle: Y̸̝͉͓̪̓̈́̿̊͆͝Ȩ̵̨̯̩͙̙̩̯̄̈́ͅS̸̡̛̰͇͙̜̞͉̜͙͈̆̅̾̿̋̆͐̆̌̏̌̋͌̚

glitchyturtle: N̵͕̗̗͙̰̦͇̤͔͍̘͈̿͑̿̐͒̉͝Ǫ̷̧̳̯͇̱̫̖͇͚̳̯̮̯̮̠͂̈́̾͆Ẃ̶̢͖̬̤̖̞̞̠̥͉͎͑͗̋͌͗̅̿̕͠͠ ̴̨̢̱͈̥̝̱̮͔̣̙͙̳̯̞̦̼̒̽̉̀͌̈́̌̅̈́͜Ç̷̼̳̞̻͈͚͉̣̖̦̑͌͛̏̅̏̍͜H̴̨̡͈͚͇͚̪̫͓̓͒̈́̓̂͂̿̀̓̌̿̽͘͘Ǎ̵̧̧̢̛̫̹̘̼̳̻̱͕͙̖̥̫͓̘̟͇͆̈́͊͗̍̐͑̀͑͋͗͒͋̓̃̀͝͠ͅN̴̢̈́͊̈́̒̑̎̔̓̏̚G̸̝̫̤͈̪̪̹͔͈͙͓̹̹͎̖̮̹̱̳̙͑E̷͇̯͖̗̻̣͉̜̅̉͑̅͝͝ͅ ̶̯͉̺͎̳̿I̴̯̙̥̙̭̱̰͓̅́̽̃̈́̒͜T̶̳̩̪̙̩̘̆̽̈́͊̒͌̓͋̆̋̑̏̕͘̚

myhero: oh he mad

BROdy: what are you going to do, stab me?

BROdy: oh no

BROdy: THAT WAS THE WRONG THING TO SAY

BROdy: MISSION ABORT

BROdy: I’LL CHANGE IT

<BROdy has changed glitchyturtle to loki>

loki: a̷͖̝̿̅͝c̴͚̑̇͗c̸̯̊e̴͓̭̪͌p̷̢̦̀̈͠t̵̝̎͝a̸͍̓̌̓b̴̖̱͗̒̚l̷̻͗̓͝e̷̮͛

<loki has left the chat>

doctorstrange: well that was an adventure

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not nearly as funny as the first chapter, but it's what I wanted to write.

*6:34pm*

<Private message between Jackie and Marvin>

Jackie: chase and anti got into an argument and now chase locked himself in his room

Jackie: can you do something to get anti out of the house for a few hours 

Marvin: I can try?

Jackie: thx

Jackie: i may be a superhero but even i can’t get through to chase and deal with anti at the same time

*6:36pm*

<Private message from Marvin to Anti>

Marvin: hey Anti

Marvin: Illinois told me Dark said that you were just a poor knock-off of him

Anti: Ǫ̴͈̙͖͛͗͋͜͜H̸̡̲͇͉̦̱̦͇̫̙͈͎͔̓͒̓͜ ̴͈̯̠̟̠̻̈́͛̄͂̎̄͛̍͊͑̕Ḍ̴̛̭̖̺̤̰̎̈́̽̐̿̽̅̽̿́̌̒͘͝ͅI̴̢̡͕̙̓̐̍͂́̉̀͠ͅD̶̟͚͍̱͇̲͔͕͔͇͋̓͑̄͗̓͑͜ ̶̡̡̧͚̗̫̣̰̂̅̆̆̌̌̾H̴̰̬̤̲̗̃͆̃͗́̏͑̈́̿Ë̷̡̢̧̛̜̭̯͖̠̖̱̩̬͙̦́̽͛͛̉̔̋̄̓ͅ ̶̪̘̎̌̓͗́͆̌̽̑̉͊̚͘͝ͅN̴̡̟̠̣͓͔̼̘̼̠̹̯̗̰͚̪̗̾͆̇̽͘͝Ŏ̵̧͕̮̫̥̬̭̫͉̣͉̲̝̹̈̍̒̉̋̚͝W̸̨͉̣͓͔͌̆

Anti: Ę̶̢̫͈̯̺͂̈͛͂̂̋̚ͅX̵͎͚̘̤̖̹̗͉͉͈̠̔ͅC̷̛̮̝̥̝̮̻̭̙̰̻̖͑̔̉̈́̈́̈̽͐͊͜Ư̴̦̊̔̔̀̑̑̌͒͂̆͑̑̍̑͝͠S̴̩̝̠͂̽̚Ě̵̡̢̛̻̲̫̩̣̣̺̣̼͔̠̾̇̉̓̿̽̏̈́͋̉͘ ̶̧̧̟̟̝͈̗͇̼̳͍͔̙͚͍̗̰̽̆̇̇̀̈́͌̌̓͗͂̾͘̕̕͝͠M̷̝͕̤̫̦̲̠̟͑̈́̊̑̑͗̎̕͜͠E̸̢̡̘̺̝̹̰̱̒͊̌

Anti: I̶̮̐̔ ̴̢̧̻̭̻͖͈̪̳̼̩̭̬̮̔͒͜ͅḨ̷̲̳̰̥̪̦̣͌̈́̇̈͛̔̇̊̊͠A̵̟͓̩̥͓̓̐̉̅̔̔̔̚͠ͅͅͅV̴̩͆Ë̶̡̧̞̩͚͚͍̟͎̪͔́̈̿͆ ̴̥͍̺̥͑S̶̨̫̺̲͆̃̾Ô̴̡̢̰͉̜̩͓͕͙̩͚̜͖͎̦̮̑̓͆̋̎̏̆̒͘͜͠M̶̨̳͉̬̻̻̩̈́̉͠͠Ḛ̸̖̱̩̟̫̫̞̪͈̱͙̓͂̅̐̍͛̆̌͂̍̔̽̐ ̵̧̨̣̥͉̺͉̙̹̟̜͑̓́̈́͑͂̑͊̎͝͠͝͝͝͠T̵̨͍̣̯̘͖̹̣̼̖͔̯̯͍͔̆̏̓͊̈́͆͑͋̍̇̋̈́̿͒͘͝R̸̨̫͔̩̮͇̰͖̆̋̈́͝͝A̴̯̳̟̭̟͉̗̫̖̪̼̣͛̋̏̅̕͜͠S̸̡̡̨̛̺͕̼͔̣̟̫̝̫̼̿̒͌̑̈́͂̐͋̑͒̎͝ͅH̶̙̰͙̹̺̗̥̝̥̻̬̋̅̉́̋̈́̆͑̌͘͜͜͝ ̴̗̗͚͍̰̹͔̯̹̐̆̅̊̽͗͗͆̂̏̔͘͝͝͝Ṫ̷̡̛̘̙̼̦̤̥̻̜̠͔̤̈̅̅͝͝O̴͔̻͇̯͒̃̕ ̴̛̼̳̦̰͇̝̺͇̳̑̑̾̈̊͝T̵̨̤̫̥͓̦͈̫̦̤̩̏A̷̫̽͗͗̐̽̏K̸̜̥̟̩̋͊̊͋̓̈̈́̐̈́͆͆͌̃͆͝͝͝E̴͙͓̻͙̘̹͙͍̰̻̋̌͌̿͊͑̂͊̒͘͝͠ ̷͚͎̃́O̷̢̱͍͔̅Ư̶̛͇̜̝͍͍̻̯͕͍̤͇̜̤̜̜̰̰͛̂̓̿͐̐͝T̸͓͙͈̦̊̑͊͜͝ͅ

  
  


*6:37pm*

<Private message between Jackie and Marvin>

Marvin: done 

Marvin: he seemed pretty mad

Jackie: yeah i don’t know what him and chase said to each to other but they seemed pretty worked up

Marvin: My show doesn’t end til 10 so I won’t be able to help you until late tonight

Marvin: Also Henrik’s working the overnight shift in addition to his own

Jackie: and i need to leave in an hour, ****

Jackie: i’ll just tell jamie and robbie to stay out of anti’s way when he gets home

Jackie: hopefully the house won’t be destroyed when i get back

Marvin: that’s the hope

Marvin: good luck 

*7:44pm*

<loki has entered the chat>

loki: Are any of you fellows nearby?

<doctorstrange has entered the chat>

<myhero has entered the chat>

doctorstrange: Jamie? Is that you?

loki: Yes.

myhero: you know how to use a phone??

myhero: and why do you have anti’s?

loki: It’s not as hard as I expected and he left it in the kitchen when he returned.

loki: The reason I messaged you is he was acting peculiar after he came back. He was glitching quite badly and looked like he had been crying.

<BROdy has entered the chat>

BROdy: part of that’s my fault 

BROdy: i’m a terrible brother

myhero: what happened

BROdy: i said some pretty uncool things when we were fighting

BROdy: now i feel horrible about it

myhero: he also said some pretty bad things to you, and everyone makes mistakes

myhero: try to stay PMA and get some sleep

myhero: the rest of us will sort it out, don’t worry

<BROdy has left the chat>

<Jack has entered the chat>

Jack: Just left Felix’s house, what’s going on?

myhero: anti and chase got into a fight and said some mean things

myhero: anti went to go fight dark and came back in rough shape emotionally 

myhero: chase feels bad

myhero: me, henrik, and marvin aren’t around to help

myhero: also jamie knows how to text and is using anti’s phone

Jack: Wow.

Jack: I can be there in fifteen, where’s Anti now?

loki: Currently he is in his room with the door locked.

Jack: On my way.

<Jack has left the chat>

*8:21pm*

<Jack has entered the chat>

Jack: Alright, all is well.

<myhero has entered the chat>

myhero: is anti okay?

Jack: He will be. 

Jack: Dark said some pretty bad stuff to him as well, I’ll call Mark tomorrow and tell him.

Jack: Also Chase was sleeping when I looked in

Jack: I’m going to stay the night, Robbie was really worried about everyone.

myhero: thx, that’s a relief

Jack: Of course, anything for you guys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda want to write the Sean and Anti scene - would you guys want to see that?
> 
> Also thank you for all the kudos and awesome comments! I totally was not expecting all the positive reception this fic got, but I should've known better. This is the best youtube community after all ;).
> 
> Have you seen A Heist with Markiplier yet? If not, go watch it! Yancy and Illinois are my new children.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the little scene when Sean goes to talk to Anti that was part of this last chapter. At least one person wanted it, so here you go!
> 
> I think this is my favorite chapter of anything I've written so far, I'm really proud of it!

Sean opened the door softly, letting it close behind him with a quiet thud. He hung his keys and coat up and turned around only to be ambushed by Robbie who engulfed him in a hug, whimpering into his chest.

“Hey buddy, it’s okay,” Sean comforted, rubbing circles on the young zombie’s back. “I’m going to go talk to Anti and then we can watch a movie, okay?”

“Anni feellllll beather?” Robbie asked, his black eyes worriedly peering up into Sean’s.

“That’s the plan,” Sean responded with more confidence than he felt. He released Robbie from the hug just as Jameson walked in. “Hey Jamie. Is Anti still in his room?” he asked tiredly, rubbing a hand over his face. JJ nodded, looking over at Robbie with concern.

_ “He’s been very worried,”  _ he signed, “ _ What should I do? _ ”

“Ummmm, why don’t you two go watch a movie or something for a while? I’ll come join you in a bit,” Sean replied. JJ nodded and exited the kitchen with Robbie following as Sean braced himself for the coming conversation and walked up the stairs, pausing before the door with the “Caution: Turtles Inside” sign that had been put there as a joke by Jackie sometime last month and never taken down. Sean smiled slightly at the memory of Jackie running hurriedly down the stairs, laughing, while being chased by a mostly-mad-but -slightly-amused-Anti. Shaking the thought, Sean raised his hand to the door and knocked lightly. “Hey Anti, it’s Sean. Can I come in?” When he received no answer he turned the knob, which surprisingly opened, and peered into the darkly-lit room. A knife immediately thudded into the doorframe no more than a few centimeters from his ear and he flinched, but stayed in the room.

“G̵͍̐͝O̸̘͒̓ ̷͕͇͌A̴̺̳͛Ŵ̶͙̪A̵̺̫͐Y̵̘̑” growled a miserable-sounding Anti from a mess of blankets and pillows on the bed in the center of the room. Sean ignored the threat and entered the room fully, closing the door behind him with a soft thud. He paused for a moment for his eyes to adjust to the darkness, barely spotting the black-clothed glitch laying curled up in a ball, his face buried in a pillow and ragged breaths shaking his body. Sean approached the bed slowly, wary of more projectiles flying his direction. He reached the bed and sat down, tentatively reaching a hand towards Anti and resting it on his back. He heard Anti’s breath hitch when his hand made contact, Anti’s head lifting up and meeting Sean’s eyes briefly before burying his face back into the nearest pillow. Sean’s heart fell at the pitiful condition of one of the more powerful egos in existence, as the brief glimpse of his face had shown the blotchy patches and tear tracks covering it.

“Oh, no. C’mere bud,” Sean said softly, pulling Anti’s head into his lap. Anti tensed but let the Youtuber reposition him, tears beginning to flow as Sean started rubbing slow circles on his back. “There you go, let it out,” Sean encouraged as Anti complied, hiding his face in Sean’s shirt and curling around him, wanting to be as close as possible. Sean wasn’t sure how long they stayed like that, Anti curled around him and crying into his shirt, but gradually the sobs quieted and the glitchy ego’s breathing steadied.

“Do you wanna talk about it?” Sean asked understandingly, moving his hand from Anti’s back to instead running it through it his hair softly.

“N̸͉͘ó̴̞,” Anti replied, his voice raw and muffled by Sean’s now-soaked shirt.

“Chase is feelin’ pretty bad about the argument you guys had,” Sean continued, his fingers gently raking through Anti’s green-tinted hair.

“G̸̮̕o̵̲̓ö̴̤d̴̜̑,” Anti quietly growled, although the comment had no venom behind it. Anti’s apparently decided he was done crying and rolled off Sean’s lap onto his back. It was only than that Sean noticed that tears weren’t the only thing staining his shirt and let out a sharp gasp.

“Your neck!” he exclaimed, noticing that the cut in the glitchy ego’s neck was actively bleeding instead of it’s normal scab, getting blood on Sean’s shirt and pants. Anti didn’t respond, instead pushing himself up to a sitting position with his legs crossed and eyes downcast. His hand glitched and a small knife, one of his favorites, appeared in his hand and he played with it idly, not meeting Sean’s concerned gaze. As Sean glanced around the bedroom, he saw traces of dried blood in other places as well. 

“Anti,” he started, his tone a mix of disappointed and worried, “You’ve been lettin’ it bleed, haven’t ya?” Anti didn’t meet Sean’s concerned gaze, expertly poking the pointy end of the knife into the pad of his thumb as hard as he could without drawing blood.

“S̸̻͗t̴͎̺̿o̷̳̐̑ṕ̸͚͔̼̋̅ ̷̞̦̅̊ỉ̴̢̩̒͛t̶͕̓̔̃” Anti murmured softly, shoulders tense.

“Wha-stop what?” Sean asked, confused.

“Ÿ̶̗͖̜͖́̚ö̸̬͖̹̿̏͠u̵̗͕̥̼͗͂͑ ̶̗͒̋̾̆͊͛k̷̘̼̬̈͊̎̎̐̚n̶̥͉̠̈́̐̓̐̉͝ͅō̵̞͉̫͈͛͊̉͜͠͠w̷͚̭̻̦͓̭̽̌ ̸̩̲̔̀̃͝w̶̹̕ḩ̴̼̪̻̣̠̎ą̷̢̝̥̟̹͗͐̈́t̴̪̱̜̓̾,” Anti growled back, visibly agitated.

“No-I’ve got no idea what you’re talking about!” Sean said honestly.

“S̷͚̓̅̒t̴̳̖̾͛̓́̂͑̈́o̵͈͑̚p̶̲̱̠̹̹̳̌̿̑́̓̄̚ ̸̧̠̳̦͆̿͊̒͆͝p̴̢̦̳̖̖̻̟͌̉̂̄̓̚͝ͅr̷̬̍̔͐̅͒e̵͎͍̣͘t̶̢̹͖̼͙̝̭̼́͊̏̆̀̋̚e̸̹̮̤͍̳͐͆̋̄͝n̸̤̆̈́̆̐͗̚d̴͎̹̳̻̼̄́͑̇̎͂̑͜i̷̻͚̱̭̦͔̍͆͆̃͑͝ͅn̷̟̥̦͇͎͂͑̒̂g̶̟͠ ̶͔̎͋̃͂̂̈́̈́͛ẏ̵̞̞̯̿͆̄̓̓͜ó̴͈̻͈̥͌̏͌u̸̦̺͚̿̾̓̃̅̕͝ ̸̡̮̤̮̱̞̐̀c̶̛̛̱̣̯͋̋͑̌̾a̶͍͍̻̺͕̟̦͑̈́̈̄̓r̶̘̯͈̰̥̂ȇ̷͕̺͇̼͙͉̭̗̏͐ ̴̡̣͙̮̓̀̉́̔̋̓a̸͓͔̞̗̾̿͑̊͑b̷̡̰̼͚̬̟̗̞̓͊͆̏̔͊̌ọ̸̢̡̐̈̓̍̉̈́̍͛ũ̷͍̜̦̳̖̄̍̍ţ̷̲͕͇̝̱̙̎̕ ̶͔͉̦̲̼͍̈́͛ṁ̴͈̂́̽̏̑̿ě̴̠̮͍̠̩͍͗͊̒̋̐̓͠!̶̛̳͙͗̕” Anti shouted, finally meeting Sean’s gaze, the knife’s handle gripped  tightly in his right hand and one eye glowing green. 

“But I do, Anti, I-” Sean started, startled by Anti’s sudden outburst.

“S̵̭͎͊̍͗͌̇h̷̞̼͎̥̬̑̎̆̃̒ű̶̹̫̼̝t̴̢̮͇̹̝̀̈̚̚ ̶̝͊̒͊u̵̼̻̎̇p̴̣̈̍!̸̹͔͌͐̑͆̾ ̶̝̤̌͠ ̴̲̭͔̊Y̴̙̼̬̊̏́̊̂o̵͕͌̄u̸̯͙̘̞̤͌̉ ̷̖͖̬̆̂d̸̻̖̮̿i̴̡͙͔͊̀ď̸̨͉̘̻̰͂̅͗͘ň̵̯͂'̶̝̓̄̓̅̚͜t̵̯̀͘ ̷͎̘͔̌͜ê̶̢̝̳͇v̷̛̪̣̥̀̊̂ẻ̸̹̍͒̕n̴̮͍̼̈́͋̇͘ ̴̣͑w̶̨͓̹͖̾̋̏̐ǎ̵͔̬̠̀̔̍̕ͅn̷̗̲̠̠̩̐̇͗͘̕t̸̥̻̗̋̍̓͠͝ ̷̗̎̚m̸͍̖̖͍̏̇̕ě̵͕͍̍,̷̢͕̠͗ ̸̩͒I̸͎̤̋͐̚'̴̛̩̳͆̇m̷̤̳͌̎̚ ̸̲̜̯́j̶͇͆͑̊͘ǔ̵̞̳͍͕s̵͓͍̏͐͜t̵̩̻̣̫͗͌̓͝ ̷͈̦͋̕ǻ̸̖̲̖ ̵̰̹̊͐͗̎w̵͓̑̕o̷̢̭̙̓̽͂̕r̷͖̱̊̈́̚t̵̗͂͐͂̚̚h̵̢̻̞̱̬́͛l̴͓͍̲̣͓̄͌̾̀ȇ̵̘̘̯͙s̶̯̰̜̯͈͗s̴̡̼͇͇̅̂́̊ ̴̺͔͕̞̄̄b̸̧͍̰̤̭̈̑͠͝ú̵̠͍̜͐̐̄ȓ̴̲̫͒͆ḓ̸͐̄͐͝ê̷̹̱̥͑̏̑̅ͅn̷̻̥͙̎͐̽͑̄,” Anti interrupted, Sean noticing the angry tears that had made themselves present in his eyes. 

“Of course not! Just because you were the first ego I met doesn’t mean you weren’t expected, Mark had warned me that you might show up. I had no idea Jackie and Marvin were already out there somewhere, but I knew you were coming!” Sean told Anti firmly, his heart aching for the third-oldest ego. “Where in the world did you even get that idea?” he asked with confusion. Even at his worst, he didn’t think Chase would have said something like that due to his own insecurities. Anti seemed taken aback by Sean’s outburst, as if the only option he had considered was Sean confirming his fears and leaving him alone.

“B̴̛̮̆̂̌ͅ-̷̺̯̺̔͠b̷̓̕ͅụ̶̈́͐̂͐t̴̹̣͇̉̒͒͝ ̸̩̃D̷̛̦͔̻͌̈ä̸̡͍̝͚͈̇͊r̴̖̈́k̸̝̐́͗͠ ̶̤̅͗̚̚s̵̢͈͓̖̃̍a̸̮̾į̷̹̹̯͚̈́͋̐͘͠d̷͎̊͋̆,” he stuttered, trying to regain his train of thought.

“Ohhhhh, it was Dark. Of course,” Sean sighed, leaning back against the headboard. He didn’t mind Dark normally, but him and Anti had never gotten along, usually slinging petty insults at each other every time they were within 300 feet of each other. Because of this, Anti would usually go fight with Dark when he was looking to blow off some steam, and Sean had never had a problem with it until now. This time, Dark had clearly gone too far and Sean wasn’t going to stand for it, deciding to call Mark tomorrow and tell him about it. That decided, he turned his attention back to Anti. “Alright, listen up,” he started firmly, “I love you just as much as I love the rest of your brothers, and I always will. All of ya are jerks sometimes, and all of ya have bad days but that doesn’t change anythin’. That’s how families work, after all,” Sean finished. Seeing that Anti’s walls of self-doubt were starting to crumble, he tried something different for the final blow. “You know, the only one of you that was unexpected was Robbie, as you remember. And he’s gotta be watched most the time, do you think he’s a burden?” he asked, knowing of Anti’s affection for the youngest ego.

“N̵̖̩̭͑̃̚ơ̷̱̌̾,” Anti admitted, his posture slumped and head hung low once again.

“Then you aren’t either, case closed,” Sean finished then added softly, “You should get some rest, alright?”

Anti nodded and asked guiltily, “I̶͇͗ṣ̶̉̔ ̵̜͋C̵̰̒h̸̹̩̓a̶̱̼͒ș̸̌e̷̪͆ ̵̡̐o̸͓̿k̸̦̲̔̅a̸̫͗y̷͖̫͘?̸̥̍͜”

“He’ll be alright, you can talk to him in the morning ,” Sean replied. A few seconds passed before Sean gently pulled Anti into another hug, not missing the way Anti buried his face Sean’s shoulder and sniffled softly. “Alright, good night bud,” he said, getting up off the bed and walking over to the door.

“T̸̺͝h̷͖̊a̵͎̐n̸̞͝k̴͙̓ ̵̞͂ỷ̷̨o̸͔͛u̸̼͒,” Anti mumbled, causing Sean to stop and turn around.

“Anytime,” Sean replied, smiling warmly at the first ego of his he had met. At this, Sean turned and opened the door, stepping out into the hallway and quietly shutting the door behind him. He turned towards Chase’s room and walked in that direction, reaching his room and peeking in. He smiled sadly at the sight of Chase curled up in his bed, asleep and clutching a picture of his kids to his chest. He let Chase sleep and closed the door, making his way to his room to change is tear-and-blood stained clothes before heading back downstairs to JJ and Robbie. “Alright, I’m back,” he called into the living room, turning the corner and plopping down onto the couch next to Robbie.

“ _ How did it go? _ ” JJ signed with concern.

“Good, he’s feeling a lot better now. Chase...he was sleeping but I’ll talk to him in the morning, or maybe Jackie can,” Sean replied, his exhaustion catching up with him. Robbie cuddled up to his side and Sean put an arm around the youngest ego, reaching over with his other hand to ruffle JJ’s hair affectionately. JJ tried to hide his smile but couldn’t, trying to comb his hair back into place with his fingers. “So, what are we watching?” he asked.

“ _ The Lego Movie, _ ” JJ signed back.

“Good choice! Let’s do this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly don't know what happened to this fic....I'll try to write one more fluffy, chat-type chapter to end it, probably a Christmas-themed one.
> 
> Also, my PMA sweater arrived a few days ago and it is probably the most comfy thing I own, I'm never taking this thing off!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the promised Christmas chapter!

<myhero has entered the chat>

myhero: GUYS

myhero: CHRISTMAS IS IN A WEEK

Dr. NEIN: Eight days

doctorstrange: get out

myhero: :(

doctorstrange: look what you’ve done, now he’s sad

BROdy: y’all better have gotten me a gift

Dr. NEIN: With that attitude you’re not getting it.

BROdy: oof

BROdy: noted

BROdy: i am definitely not christmas shopping for sean right now

myhero: DUDE

doctorstrange: you just...never mind

doctorstrange: cutting it a little close, are we?

<Jack has entered the chat>

Jack: Hey boys! How’s everyone doing?

BROdy: good

Jack: I just finished working it out with Mark, and we’re going to do the Christmas Eve party with the Iplier’s again.

myhero: YES!

BROdy: woohoo!

Dr. NEIN: I was just going to ask about that.

doctorstrange: their place or ours?

Jack: Theirs, they have both more people and more space

Jack: Although, I do have a number of things I want to say beforehand

Jack: Chase, before you even start  _ thinking  _ about doing trick shots with Bing during the party, the answer is no

Jack: Not after last time

Jack: Anti, I know you’re reading this so could you at least try to restrain the urge to kill Dark on the spot

Jack: I know it’s hard but it would be nice if the mansion wasn’t a smoking crater by the end of the night

Jack: Marvin, no magic tricks that are even remotely dangerous - don’t think I don’t know the things you could do with Bim and Wilford 

Jack: Make sure that you’re all nice to the three new egos as well - Yancy, Captain Magnum, and Illinois

Jack: Jackie, no indoor flying races with Silver. For goodness sakes, go outside this time.

Jack: Henrik, for the love of all that is holy, please refrain from sending condescending remarks towards the more unstable members of the party

Jack: Also everyone try not to make any sudden movements or loud noises around Eric or King, they’re a bit timid and easily spooked

Jack: Lastly, remember that anything and everything you do there may be used as blackmail footage by the Jims

BROdy: u done now

Jack: Unless you’ve done something else stupid I don’t know about, yes.

doctorstrange: he’s definitely done something stupid you don’t know about

BROdy: hey :(

myhero: i caught you trying to jump off the roof onto a trampoline yesterday

BROdy: HEY

BROdy: that was supposed to be our secret

BROdy: I’m changing your username

<BROdy has changed myhero to traitor>

traitor: hey 

traitor: :(

BROdy: you deserve it

traitor: :(

BROdy: that’s not going to get you anywhere

traitor: :(

BROdy: stop

traitor: :(

BROdy: FINE I’LL CHANGE IT BACK

<BROdy has changed traitor to myhero>

myhero: :)

doctorstrange: couldn’t resist him could you 

BROdy: nope

Jack: It was a good effort

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I really like this fic, I was planning to end it here but now i'm not sure. There are some non-chatfic stories I want to write with these boys so I might do that or write another chapter for this one.

**Author's Note:**

> Keep your eyes peeled for more ego stories in the near future!
> 
> Thank you guys for reading, and if you liked it remember to punch that kudos button in the face LIKE A BOSS


End file.
